


Hurry Up and Wait

by phantasticworks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidents, Almost smut, Alternate Universe, Broken Bones, Fluff, Hospital, M/M, One Night Stand, Sort Of, not detailed on the injury part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasticworks/pseuds/phantasticworks
Summary: They met at a bar and went home together for a hookup.That's not exactly how the night ends, though.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Hurry Up and Wait

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii I've been gone for forever it feels like but I wrote this little one shot and figured I'd go ahead and post it while I try to finish a longer one for a possible Christmas present (not Christmas themed, just want to finish it by then)  
> Thanks for reading!!!

The boy on the bed has brown hair, falling in perspiration-damp waves across his forehead. He’s not asleep, nowhere near it, actually, if the thrashing and whimpering is any indication of his current state of consciousness. He’s trailing one hand across his chest teasingly, dragging the tips of his fingers over a nipple as he brings his honey colored eyes to meet Phil’s blue ones. There’s a smirk tugging at those pretty pink lips, and Phil wants nothing more than to kiss it off. 

“Are you gonna touch me or are you just gonna sit there and stare?” The brunette asks finally, a challenge in his tone. 

Phil hums contemplatively. “Depends. Are you going to be a good boy?” He tries the words out with all the seriousness he can muster, but the words are unfamiliar and trip off his tongue in the clumsiest way. 

The boy, Dan, scrunches his nose up distastefully. “Nope, that’s not doing it for me.” 

Phil’s sigh of relief is audible, and he offers Dan an awkward sort of thankful smile. “Good, because I don’t know if I could’ve kept that up anyway.” 

Dan laughs, loud in the otherwise silent room. A dimple appears close to his mouth then, and Phil can’t help but smile at the very thing that caught his attention about this boy several hours ago in a bar. Because he really is, still a boy. Barely 20, he’d said when Phil had asked, the question whispered into his ear in a corner away from their respective friends who’d dragged them out for a night of drinking. Phil had been surprised, sure that the boy was older, and it had almost convinced him to end the night alone. 

Almost. 

“Phil,” Dan whispers now, dragging the older man’s attention back to him. “I’m hard.” 

And fuck if those words don’t throw Phil back into the action of things. “C’mere,” he murmurs, laying down on his back and pulling Dan to lay on top of him. “How do you want to do this?” He whispers, mouthing along Dan’s jaw. 

“Hmm,” Dan hums, arching into the touches. “Want you to fuck me,” he mumbles. “Don’t care how. I’ll do whatever. I’m pretty flexible.” 

Phil can’t help but giggle at that. “It’s your young bones, wait till you get my age,” Phil teases, seemingly unable to get the reminder of Dan’s young age out of his mind. 

Something about this must strike Dan as funny, as he cackles before settling back down, his eyes full of mirth. “Right. I forgot you were an old man,” he smiles. 

Frowning, slightly offended, Phil leans away to stare up at him. “‘M only 28,” he protests quietly. 

Dan smiles. “I was joking, Phil.” 

Phil’s face flushes. “Oh. Right.” 

He feels silly now, but he tries to shake the feeling off before Dan notices. Instead, he brings their lips together once more, reacquainting himself with the feel of Dan’s lips on his own. It’s a little awkward at first, the way it is with a new sexual partner, but they fall into a steady pace of give and take soon enough, and Phil relearns Dan’s penchant for using his teeth to tug at Phil’s lower lip. He’s mumbling something, something repetitive, but it takes a minute for Phil to realize what he’s saying. When he does, his whole body flushes. 

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Dan breathes out, the words falling off his lips like honey. 

“Fuck. Okay. Yeah. Hang on.” Phil gently pushes Dan away to lean over and yank the drawer of his nightstand open to search for lube. His fingers have just fumbled against the bottle when a loud, piercing noise interrupts the silence of the room. 

Phil nearly falls off the bed at the noise, but manages to catch himself on the edge of the night stand. He hauls himself into a sitting position, patting the sheets in search of the source of the noise, which he’s starting to recognize as his phone. 

Dan’s already beat him to it, his eyes narrowed as he stares down at the glowing, screaming device he’s just scooped off the floor on his side of the bed. “Who’s Martyn?” 

With a groan, Phil throws his hand across the bed for the phone. “Dead. He’s dead, for calling me in the middle of-“ he swipes the answer button before it stops ringing, bringing it to his ear in the middle of his sentence, cutting himself off with a sharp, “I swear to god, Martyn, this better be good, or-“

“It’s me, Phil,” comes a woman’s voice, soft with a Swedish accent but undeniably twisted in anxiety. 

“Corn? What’s wrong?” He’s already standing from the bed in search of his clothes, barely catching the confused look on Dan’s face as he does. 

“Er, well, Martyn’s in A&E. He’s fine, we think, just a broken bone, but-“ 

“What?” He squeaks, fear for his idiot brother coursing through his veins. He finds his pants, tugging them up his legs with some difficultly before grabbing a pair of sweatpants off the floor and tugging those on as well. 

“I’m sorry for calling so late, I just-“ 

“It’s fine, Cornelia. Is he at the one closest to your flat?” 

“Yes,” she sounds guilty. 

“Right, I’ll be there in,” he checks his phone for the time. He cringes when he sees that it’s just past two in the morning. “Half an hour, give or take.” 

“Okay. I really am sorry, Phil,” she repeats. 

He shrugs it off. “No problem, Corn. Not your fault he’s an idiot. See you soon.” 

As soon as he’s hung up the phone, Dan’s voice cuts through his already jumbled thoughts. “You’re leaving,” he says. It’s not a question. 

Phil cringes. “I am so, so sorry. It’s my brother, he’s hurt and they’re at A&E, but I don’t know what happened and-“

“Phil,” Dan says gently. When Phil meets his gaze, Dan smiles in understanding. “It happens. It’s fine.” 

“I know, but...” he gestures around, flustered. “We were busy.” 

Dan smirks. “We were. But we can do this some other night.” He pauses then, looking a little embarrassed as he looks up at Phil. “Erm, I mean, if you want, we can.” 

Phil knows he needs to go, probably order Dan a cab to his own place and then order himself one to the hospital, but instead he pauses, takes a moment to lean down and cup Dan’s soft cheeks. He kisses him firmly, swiping his tongue against Dan’s full bottom lip before leaning away. “Of course. I definitely want to do this again.” 

Dan smiles, a little bashfully. “Good.” He looks pleased. “Er, can you hand me my jumper?” He requests softly, pointing over Phil’s shoulder to where he’d left his jumper after stripping it off earlier. 

“Yeah, course. Here.” He watches as Dan tugs it on before realizing how creepy that probably is. He turns to find his own shirt, his thoughts pulled in about a million different directions. He finally finds a shirt and tugs it over his head, on the prowl for some socks immediately after. 

“Phil?” Dan’s voice, timid and a little unsure, comes from the bed. 

“Hm?” Phil replies, only half listening as he searches for his stupid socks. 

“Er... you can say no, of course, but... can I go with you?” 

“What?” Phil turns around at that, socks completely forgotten as he turns to look at the boy on his bed. 

Dan is scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact as he repeats himself. “Can I go with you? To A&E?” 

Phil stares at him for a moment, trying to process the request in the context of this being a one night stand and the purpose of the hospital visit being to see his brother and- “Why?” He asks blankly. 

Dan flinches, just a little. He looks down at the comforter, picking at the fabric as he shrugs. “I dunno. Don’t wanna go home.” 

“Yeah, but... the hospital? With someone you barely know?” Phil was rightly confused. 

Dan rolls his eyes, looking up at him through his lashes. “I had your dick in my mouth earlier, I think we know each other well enough.”

Phil’s face flushes, not for the first and probably not for the last time tonight, and he shrugs as he turns away, spotting a colorful sock under the edge of his bed. “Sure, you can come with me. Might be there a while, though.”

Dan shrugs, making a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat before turning to find his own socks. “I don’t mind. You’ll be there to entertain me,” he says with a cheeky grin. 

Phil snorts but tugs his socks and shoes on before standing by the door, waiting for Dan to finish dressing. He orders a car while he waits, and when Dan is standing next to the bed, shifting awkwardly, Phil nods to the door. “C’mon, Uber should be here in a few minutes.” 

~~~ 

The drive to A&E isn’t nearly as long as Phil thought it would be, with Dan sat chattering to him the whole time. Phil thought that after a few minutes it would get annoying, but Dan draws him in with his speculation on aliens and other forms of life, and Phil finds that Dan’s mind works in ways similar to his own. It’s almost eerie how well they can converse about it, especially since they literally only met earlier that night, but Phil finds the conversation rather pleasant, and he’s almost sad to see the glowing lights of the A&E entrance come into view. 

He pays the driver and holds the door for Dan, barely paying attention to him as he stares at the doors. He knows it’s very unlikely that something serious has happened to his brother but he’s going into a mild panic wondering what exactly happened and how serious it is. 

He’s managed to work himself into such an isolated panic that it takes Dan bringing his face less than an inch in front of his own for him to snap out of it. “What?” He stammers, staring at Dan’s moving lips. 

“I asked if you wanted me to ask for your brother when we went inside. You got all pale and your breathing went funny.” Dan looks concerned, more concerned than a stranger has any right to look. For some reason, though, Phil doesn’t feel all that bothered. 

“Er... I can do it. I just... I got nervous. I don’t know what happened, and Martyn’s a real clutz, so what if-“ he’s rambling, his words speeding off the track of his tongue and crashing in the air between them, so it’s no surprise really when Dan shushes him gently. 

“Hey, hey. Take a breath, okay? Everything is probably fine, yeah? Surely if it was serious he would have told you.”

“His girlfriend is the one who called,” Phil says, although it’s useless information. 

“Well, she would have told you if it was serious, yeah?”

And Phil can’t argue with that. He nods. “Yeah,” he breathes out finally. 

“Right. So let’s just go inside and see what’s going on. C’mon,” he says gently, taking Phil’s hand and guiding him inside. They’ve barely made it to the door and he suddenly drops Phil’s hand, staring at him like he’s burnt him. 

“What?” Phil asks, confused. 

“Are you, like, out to them? I don’t-“ 

Phil rolls his eyes, taking Dan’s hand again. “I am, but thank you for asking.” 

Dan looks visibly relieved. “Okay. Right, let’s go see the brother.” 

They’ve barely made it inside the waiting room when Phil’s gaze catches on a head of flaming red hair that could only belong to his brother’s girlfriend. She must spot him around the same time he spots her, and the relief on her face does nothing to soothe his already frayed nerves. 

“Thank god,” is the first two words out of her mouth when she reaches them, and she pulls him into a tight hug, seemingly not even noticing Dan yet. That says more about her worried state than it does about Dan, Phil thinks, as the brunette could turn heads no matter what room he enters. 

“Is he okay?” Phil asks, lightly pulling out of Cornelia’s grip to look down at her. “He’s not dying or anything, right?” 

Cornelia laughs, a light musical sound, but shakes her head. “He’s hardly dying, but he’ll wish he was when I’m through chewing him out.” She sounds exasperated, and Phil’s even more confused now. 

“If he’s okay then-“ 

“Who’s your friend, then?” Cornelia asks, finally spotting Dan, who until now has been shifting awkwardly almost behind Phil, clearly not interested in intruding on the family conversation. 

Now that he’s been called out directly, Dan can hardly hide behind him anymore, so he takes a step forward and offers Cornelia his right hand for a handshake. “I’m Dan,” he introduces himself with a smile. 

Cornelia smiles back, although maybe a little wearily, and her gaze flickers down to their intertwined hands. “Mhm,” she hums. “Nice to meet you, then, Dan.” 

“You too,” he says politely, his southern accent exaggerating the words to the point where he sounds like he’s mocking the queen. 

Glancing between them again, and probably just due to some sixth sense, Cornelia definitely realizes something is going on between them. A slow grin twists at her lips, and Phil already wants to melt into the floor. “So how do you two know each other?” Cornelia asks casually. 

Phil is ready to defend himself, to accuse her of doing this on purpose because, of course on the one night he decides to have a one night stand, of course this happens and- 

And Dan’s already beating him to it. “I’m Phil’s boyfriend,” he announces with a sunny grin, so sure of himself that even Phil has to take a moment to wonder at the honesty of it. Dan glances at him, and obvious noting his surprise, rephrases. “Well, sort of. It’s very new.” He chews on his lip like he’s biting back a smirk, and even without knowing him very well, Phil’s positive that’s exactly what he’s doing. 

“Huh,” Cornelia says, staring at Dan in surprise for a long moment. Eventually, her eyes drift back to meet Phil’s. “You did well, babes, he’s cute.”

Phil lets out a breathy laugh at that, his shoulders sagging in relief. He squeezes Dan’s hand once in a silent sort of thanks, and receives a squeeze in return. “Thanks,” he says to Cornelia. “Now, are you going to tell me what happened to my idiot brother?”

Cornelia sighs and nods before leading them over to a vacated corner of the waiting room, so she can tell them the story in relative privacy. Dan sits on the small two-seater sofa, dragging Phil down to sit beside him and resting his hand on Phil’s knee when they’ve settled. Phil can’t help but flush at this small moment of intimacy, especially considering they aren’t actually dating at all. Still, he doesn’t ask Dan to move it. 

The story isn’t a very short one, but the long and the short of it is that Cornelia and him were working on remodeling their flat when Martyn decided to be funny and climb up a ladder and sit up at the top, singing “The Circle of Life” at the top of his lungs. Naturally, the ladder was wobbly, and eventually, with all his dramatic motions, it came crashing down, him with it. 

Phil has to snort out a laugh once he’s heard the story. It’s so typically Martyn that he has to laugh, although Dan sends him a disapproving look for it. “Figures. He’s such an idiot,” Phil teases, rolling his eyes. 

Cornelia sighs, fondly. “He is,” she agrees in the sort of way that implies an unspoken “but he’s my idiot.” 

Phil feels a pang of almost jealousy at this relationship his brother and Cornelia share. He hadn’t seriously dated anyone in years, and never shared the kind of deep emotional connection with someone that Martyn and Cornelia have. It makes him feel small, inadequate, under the light of their loving relationship, in the worst kind of way. 

His attention, as focused as it was on his own emotional trauma, is brought back to the present day when he hears Cornelia say, “I guess I’ll go back and see how he is. Make sure they’re not stabbing him with needles and such.” 

Dan laughs, gesturing to Phil with his thumb. “It sounds like this one wouldn’t care even if they were.”

Cornelia giggles but nods. “Brothers, right?” 

Dan heaves a sigh and nods, smiling tiredly. Phil wonders idly if he has a brother, and considering how little they know of each other, he might have a dozen siblings and Phil would be none the wiser. 

“Phil?” Dan pats his knee gently to get his attention. “You okay?”

“Mhm. Just... I dunno, tired. Kinda spacey.”

Dan offers him a sympathetic hum. “You’ve had a long day,” he says, his tone understanding. 

Phil nods tiredly in agreement. “Yeah.” He sighs, leaning his head back to stare up at the ceiling for a moment. “Thank you, by the way.” 

“For what?” Dan sounds confused. 

Lifting his head enough to give him a smile, Phil says, “For not making things weird. Earlier, when I introduced you to Cornelia.” 

Dan snorts. “I kinda did the introducing on my own, mate. You were spaced the fuck out.” 

Phil’s lips twitch down, and he glances away. “You’re right... I’m sorry about that, if it made you feel awkward.”

Before he can get too self deprecating, Dan drags his gaze back to his own by settling a hand on Phil’s jaw. “It’s fine, Phil. Really. It was fine.” 

“Still,” Phil shrugs. “Thank you. For not making it awkward.”

Dan smiles. “No problem. I’d hate for her to know we were strangers who were just hooking up.” 

Something about the way he’s phrased it makes Phil sad, but he knows that there’s no lie in Dan’s words. That’s exactly what they were. Two strangers who were about to fuck, until Cornelia had called and put a pause on things. He wonders, idly, if Dan will want to come over again some other night and retry things. He hopes, selfishly, that he does. 

“Wanna read some reddit threads with me?” Dan whispers to Phil, holding his phone out so that both of them can see it. 

Phil nods, leaning his head to rest against Dan’s shoulder. “This okay?” He asks before he can get too comfortable. 

“Mhm. Can you see the screen?”

“Yeah.” 

“Mkay,” Dan replies, scrolling through the endless stream of content. 

He realizes eventually, due to Phil humming for him to slow down or scroll back up to something he wasn’t finished reading, that Phil is a slow reader. Dan apparently doesn’t have the etiquette to not mention this. 

“You read slow,” he says, as simply as if he’s just observing the color of his eyes. 

Phil bristles. “Sorry,” he says shortly. 

Dan shrugs, and when Phil’s head has rolled off his shoulder, he sends him a disapproving look. “I don’t mind, stupid. Just tell me when go scroll.” 

A little embarrassed, Phil nods and lays his head back down again. They settle back into a comfortable silence reading off the phone, every now and again giggling softly at a funny meme, or sharing a soft sigh when there’s something wholesome. 

Eventually, Dan breaks the comfortable silence. “Are you worried about your brother?” He asks quietly, not moving his eyes from the phone. 

Phil sighs. “A little. He’s an idiot but I love him and I’d hate for something to happen to him.”

Dan nods. “I know what you mean. I have a little brother and...” he trails off before shaking his head gently. “He doesn’t like me very much, but that doesn’t make me worry about him any less.”

The new information about Dan warms Phil’s heart a little and he smiles against his shoulder. “I can’t really picture you being a concerned older brother. You’re so young, and it’s just weird to think of you as being an older sibling.”

For some reason, Dan tenses up beneath him, causing Phil’s head to tip off his shoulder a bit. 

After dragging in a deep breath, Dan begins speaking softly. “About that, actually. I’m-“ 

Whatever Dan was about to say is cut off by the sound of Phil’s name being called across the lobby. He and Dan both look up at once, and Phil spots Cornelia stood at the door with a man in a white coat, gesturing for him to come over. 

“I’d better go see what they want. Do you...” Phil trails off, awkwardly gesturing to the area around them 

Dan waves him off with one hand. “Go, go. I’ll wait here.” He gives him a reassuring smile before turning his attention back to his phone and allowing Phil to tend to his family affair. 

As soon as Phil reaches Cornelia and the man who he assumes is the doctor, Phil hears them talking about a broken bone and stitches. His skin is already crawling with the imagery and he hopes, god he hopes, that they don’t make him look at anything gory. 

“Phil, this is Martyn’s doctor, Dr. Evans,” Cornelia introduces them once Phil is standing awkwardly before them. 

The doctor, an attractive man probably in his early thirties, smiles and offers Phil his hand. “Pleasure. You must be Martyn’s brother?” 

Phil nods, shaking the man’s hand before releasing it quickly, worried that his hands are sweating with nerves. “Right. Obviously the smarter Lester brother, if you couldn’t tell,” he jokes, albeit nervously. 

The doctor, thankfully, laughs. “Not that an accident is something to joke about, but in light of what’s happened it’s good that you can see the bright side.”

And that does nothing for Phil’s anxiety at all, his heart beginning to pound as he panics over what might’ve happened, what damages his brother has managed to procure. “Oh god, is he going to be okay? He’s not paralyzed or anything, is he?”

Dr. Evans gives him a strange look, but to his credit, doesn’t call Phil out for his rather strange train of thought. “No, no, he’ll be fine. He’s managed to break a bone in his leg and fracture his wrist in three places, but he’ll be fine. He’s got some bruised ribs and probably a bruised ego, but I promise he’ll be able to walk out of here fresh as a daisy.”

Phil can’t help the sigh of relief at the news. “Okay. Thank god,” he sends Cornelia a look, and she seems to be just as relieved as him, likely soothed by the news that her idiot boyfriend, while broken, would be returning home all in one piece. “When can he go home?” Phil asks now that the thought has entered his head. 

“We want to keep him for tonight because it’s so late and his pain levels need to be monitored with the right side of his body injured the way it is, but he should be free to go tomorrow.” The doctor says, as he checks over the chart on his clipboard. The last part is mostly directed to Cornelia, likely understanding that she’s the one who’ll be taking him home. 

“Great,” Cornelia replies. 

“Can I see him?” Phil asks, mainly out of politeness. He’s exhausted and knowing his brother isn’t dead is good enough for him for tonight. He hates himself, just a little, for being so selfish, but to his own defense, he’d been expecting a very different outcome for the night. 

“He’s conked out on pain medication right now, actually, and he’ll be moved up to a room for the night shortly. Unfortunately, visiting hours are over, but you could come back in the morning when visiting begins,” the doctor suggests politely, tucking his hands and clipboard behind his back. 

And honestly that sounds perfect to Phil. “I’ll just come back tomorrow if he’s not already been discharged,” he says, glancing to Cornelia for reassurance that she won’t mind. 

She nods, waving him off. “Go ahead and go home. Your boyfriend looks like he’s about to fall asleep over there, definitely need to get him home,” she smirks as she nods behind him. 

Having momentarily forgotten his existence, Phil is surprised to glance back and see Dan sat there, head in his hand, slumped over as if on the verge of sleep. It’s undeniably adorable, and Phil smiles to himself before turning around. 

He shrugs at Cornelia as if he just can’t help it. “He’s had a long day, so you’re probably right.” Realizing that the doctor is still very much there, Phil turns to him and offers his hand for another handshake. “Thanks so much for helping my idiot brother. Really appreciate it.” 

The man grins, returning the shake. Then, surprising Phil, he juts his chin out towards where Dan is sat in the waiting room. “If things don’t work out between you and the boyfriend, you know where to find me.” He punctuates this with a wink that makes Phil flush, and then with a more professional goodbye to Cornelia, he’s off in a flurry of white coat and businesslike strides. 

“My god, he was rather forward,” Cornelia observes, sounding a mix of surprised and awed. 

Phil shakes his head before shrugging. “I guess so,” he squeaks. 

Cornelia laughs, bringing a hand up to squeeze his shoulder. “I can’t imagine how awkward that was, love,“ she says, teasingly. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Can I go home now or did you want me to stay?” He grumbles. 

The redhead waves her hand in dismissal. “No, don’t bother. He’ll be asleep for hours and there’s really no point in you being here since he’s not dying or anything.” She sounds relieved but exhausted, and Phil knows this night has taken a toll on her. 

Wrapping her up in a hug, he mumbles, “I appreciate you calling me to tell me what happened. Even if I was in the middle of something.” The accidental admission slips out without his consent, but once it’s out there it’s out there, and he can only sigh as she giggles. 

“Oh I am so getting the gossip about you and your new boyfriend later. But I guess for tonight I’ll let you get back home and finish whatever you were in the middle of,” her eyes dance with mischief once she’s pulled away from his hug. 

Phil rolls his eyes at this. “Whatever. I’ll come by and see Martyn tomorrow, yeah?” 

Cornelia nods. “Sure. Now get home safely, please. Love you.” 

“Love you too,” Phil says with a smile. “Tell my idiot brother I send my condolences. 

She laughs as he parts, and the sound follows him over to the chair where Dan is very obviously taking a nap. 

“Dan,” Phil mumbles, sitting on the edge of the chair and shaking Dan’s shoulder gently. “Dan, baby, c’mon, wake up.” 

It takes a few minutes, but eventually Dan’s eyes blink open and he takes in his surroundings, clearly disoriented. “Hm?”

“C’mon, it’s time to go,” Phil says gently. He allows Dan a moment to gather himself before they stand and make their way to the door, Phil already dialing for an Uber. 

“How’s your brother?” Dan says on a yawn as they step outside. 

Phil smiles at the way his eyes squeeze shut around the yawn, then blink rapidly to clear them. It’s stupid how endearing he finds it. “He’s fine. Broken leg, couple of fractures. He’ll live.” 

Dan nods. “My brother is a marathon biker. Fucks up his ankle all the time.”

Cringing a little at the imagery, Phil nods. “I’d hate that.”

“No shit,” Dan snorts. He closes his eyes, leaning heavily against Phil, and sighs. “Am I still allowed to say I want to go back to yours when I’m not under the influence of alcohol anymore?” 

Phil smiles at the soft request. “Yeah,” he murmurs. 

Dan hums. “So can I?” 

“Of course,” Phil replies easily. “Do you want to...” he trails off as the Uber pulls up in front of them. 

Dan seems to understand what he means even without words. “Mm, we’ll see. I’m awfully tired.”

Phil laughs as he climbs in the backseat beside him. “God, me too.” 

“Maybe a nap first,” Dan mumbles. “Then sex.” 

A surprised laugh slips from Phil’s mouth at that bold statement, and his eyes flicker to the driver even though he knows there’s a very low chance that he had heard. Still, he can’t help but worry. 

Eventually they make it back to his flat and he helps Dan out of the car, since he is very obviously too tired to be much of a use on his own. Phil snorts at how much Dan stumbles up the steps, especially considering the fact that he wasn’t even inebriated this time. He mentions this to Dan, who lets out an unamused, “fuck off.”

After letting them into his apartment, Phil holds onto Dan’s elbow, keeping them both steady as they tug off their shoes and coats, throwing them to the ground beside the door. Phil sighs in relief when he’s left in his sweatpants and tshirt, and he’s just turned to ask Dan if he’d like some tea when Dan’s looping his arms over Phil’s shoulders and pulling him into a kiss. Their lips work together in a slow, sleepy pace, as Dan is clearly still out of it. 

After a moment of this, Phil gently pulls away. “It’s pretty late, baby,” he murmurs. 

“And?” Dan replies. 

Phil hums, kissing him again. “Time for sleep?”

Dan shakes his head, dragging Phil in for another kiss despite the fact that his lips seem to be working in slow motion like the rest of his exhausted body. “No, let me...” he mumbles. “Let me... blow you.”

And of course that’s exciting, but Phil is just so tired, and Dan is barely able to hold his eyes open. Phil can’t even stand the thought of standing long enough for a blowjob, and the thought of doing it in bed makes him somehow sleepier. 

“In the morning,” Phil mumbles. “We can just do it in the morning.”

Dan sighs against Phil’s collarbone. “Can I still stay the night?”

Phil’s answer comes in a confused question. “Yeah?” 

“With you? In your bed?” Dan elaborates. 

Phil pulls away. “Yes, Dan, I didn’t bring you home with me to make you sleep on the sofa,” he scoffs. 

Dan’s gaze falls to the floor. “You brought me here to fuck, so I wasn’t sure...”

“Dan,” Phil sighs. “C’mon. Let’s go to bed, to sleep. I’m tired and you’re tired and we need to get some rest.” 

“But...” Dan trails off. “You’re sure you don’t want me to... do anything?”

Phil rolls his eyes. “Honestly, I’m not sure if I could stay awake long enough to finish. And that’s saying something about how tired I am, because I love sex.”

Dan smiles slowly. “Can we cuddle?”

“Of course we can cuddle. I love a good cuddle,” Phil says, running a hand over Dan’s hair and leaning in to kiss his forehead. “C’mon, let’s go.” 

The brunette smiles and follows Phil to his room, clearly just as eager to sleep as he had been earlier to fuck. Only when Phil starts pulling his shirt off does the look falter. 

“What?” Phil asks, feeling self conscious all of a sudden. 

“Nothing, just...” Dan trails off. “Can I sleep in my pants?” He asks, sounding awkward and unsure. 

“Yeah, whatever. If you want pajamas I have some you can borrow,” he shrugs, crawling into bed with nothing but his pajama bottoms on. 

“I like to sleep naked but I can wear pants since we’re not...”

Phil grins from where he’s sat on the bed, looking up at Dan. “You can be naked if you want, babe, I don’t mind.” 

Dan flushes. “Well, if we’re not, like, gonna...”

Phil nods, hiding his smile as he holds the duvet up for Dan to crawl underneath. “Right.”

As soon as Dan is laying down, Phil covers him up, turning on his side to wrap an arm around his waist. “Are you comfy?” He asks Dan quietly. 

Dan hums out what sounds like an agreement. The room is quiet for several moments. “Phil?” He whispers. 

“Mhm?” 

“I lied to you.”

Phil blinks. “About what?”

“I’m not twenty.” 

Phil pulls away automatically. “Please tell me you’re of legal age,” he demands, heart beginning to race. 

Dan turns over, a startled look in his face. “God, Phil, yeah I’m legal. Fuck. I’m twenty-four. Not twenty.” 

This doesn’t sound right either, and Phil blinks again. “What?”

The brunette closes his eyes, cutting off those little windows to his soul, to his truth. “I tell people I’m younger because men typically find that more attractive,” he whispers, all in a rush. 

Phil stares at him. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

If Dan’s offended, he hides it well with a scoff. “Worked on you, mate,” he mutters.

“That’s not...” Phil trails off, shaking his head. “I liked you because you were interesting, and cool, and pretty.”

The admission hangs in the air between them for a long minute. Then, Dan presses closer, hiding his face in Phil’s shoulder. “You think I’m pretty?”

Phil smiles, pressing a kiss to the brunette waves. It’s so, so domestic, and for someone he’s only known less than 24 hours, it feels more right than anything he’s ever felt. “Gorgeous, love.”

“Are you just saying this because we haven’t fucked yet and you wanna stay on my good side so I’ll put out?” Dan asks bluntly, his voice colored with hurt. 

“What? No,” Phil pulls away enough to look him in the eyes. “Dan, I’ve never even done the one night stand thing before. I’d have no idea how to sweet talk you into putting out if I tried.”

Those brown eyes, sweet and full of disbelief, blink up at him in the darkness. “Promise?” He whispers. 

Phil leans in, kisses him on the tip of his nose. “Promise,” he assures him. “Now, how about that nap?” 

Dan nods, and in the darkness Phil sees him tilt his head back and pucker his lips. “Kiss?” He hums. 

“Needy, needy thing,” Phil teases before ducking his head and pressing his lips to Dan’s. “Goodnight, love.”

“Night, baby,” Dan replies sweetly. 

And even though Phil hasn’t spent a night with someone else in his arms in years, he feels himself settle into the feeling slowly and then all at once, in a way that feels almost like he’s always been meant to do this. That Dan really just belongs in his bed, tucked in his arms. And maybe he does, and maybe Phil belongs in Dan’s. 

Or maybe Phil’s just a sap. 

But that’s his own problem. And tonight, in this moment, he embraces that.


End file.
